In the art of snow plows, it has been previously proposed to mount a raisable and lowerable plow blade at the rear of a motor vehicle in a position lying perpendicularly or obliquely transverse to the vehicle so that driving the vehicle forwardly will displace the snow forwardly, and sometimes also laterally depending on the selected angle of the blade. Accordingly, a home owner can clear their driveway by raising the blade up off the ground, backing the vehicle toward the garage other property-side terminus of the driveway, lowering the blade, and then driving forwardly toward the street-side terminus of the driveway in order to draw the snow forwardly with the vehicle toward the street, or to displace the snow laterally outward to the sides of the driveway. Use of one such plow in this manner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,432 of Biance.
Examples of other rear-mounted snow plows can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,754,562; 6,151,809; 6,408,548, 6,453,582, 6,874,260, 7,661,210, and 8,291,622. Other examples of vehicle mounted snow plow accessories can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,524,368, 6,240,658, 6,594,924, and 7,703,222.
Despite the volume of prior art in this field, there remains room for improvement, and Applicant has developed a unique snow plow system with advantageous features neither shown nor suggested by the forgoing prior art.